I Told You So
by siwisnuppa
Summary: Things where moving to fast for Bella, so she left. Will Bella come back, and if she dose will Edward be waiting?  A One-shot.


**I Told You So**

_BPOV_

"you will one day see that you are meant to bee here whit me Bella. But I dont know if I will be waiting around fore you." Edward´s voice had been so cold that day. That day I left him and everyone els. I just couldn´t do it. I had to get out of there.

I loved him so mach and I still do. But back then I was so scared of all my feelings so when he got down on one knee I panicked and I run.

We were just a fling. That was all we would ever be in my eyes. He was... is the most perfect man I had ever seen, and to top it of he was even perfect inside. He was so genteel, he never pushed, was nice and kind. Everything my dream guy was. But hers the thing, aren´t dream guys suppose to be just that? I dream?

To days after he asked me to marry him I was on the other side of the country.

We was in our first date after one day, said we loved each other after one week, moved together after a month. We was together all the time. We were never alone. We had never time to think about what we wanted, or well apparently that was just me.

Because he so us getting married and have kids, all that stuff I never wanted. I never have wanted kids, never wanted to get married. I never even played whit dolls when I was a kid, because baby´s was just noise.

But he wanted all that, all the stuff I never wanted. So have could we be right for each other?

Well It took me one day to start missing him, it took me one week before I started to spy on him on facebook and every other way I could from the other side of the country. It took one month before I call a friend that new him a bit and ask about him. It took him two months before he started to date again.

But all in all did it take me a little over a week to know that I had been wrong in running. All I did was try and live whit out him.I just working, eating and sleeping, and dont forget spy on him before I could sleep at night.

His words was always in the back of my head.

"you will one day see that you are meant to bee here whit me Bella. But I dont know if I will be waiting around fore you."

And whit dose word I also remember his cold voices and the hurt in his eyes.

He knew I would regret living. He knew me better then I know my self.

So I´m back. It´s six months sins I left, but I have been back fore a month now. No one knows this. Not even my dad. I have been living in a crapy motel and ones again am I parked out side his place, it just to be ours.

I run in to Jessica yesterday at the mall, I told her that I was here to visit my dad. She told me that she had heard rumor that Edward was dating Tanya. A girl from his work place. A thin long legged blond. I just forest a smile and said that I was happy for him.

When I got to my car, I speeded to my motel and cried the hole night.

But to day I got in to our old building and I so something weird. My name is still on the mail box. If he was dating someone shouldn´t he had removed my name already? Or didn´t he really care anymore?

So her I sit in the car, hoping to get a glims of Edward. Just one little look and hoping that if I do I will have the power to ether lev the car and talk to him, or that I will get some kind of will power to leave him alone. Something I know deep down, I never will.

I heard Carrie Underwood voice singing hers version of Randy Travis´ song, I told you so, coming from the radio.

"Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you

And suppose I said "I wanna come back home".

And suppose I cried and said "I think I finally learned my lesson"

And I´m tired a-apending´ all my time alone.

There is a car pulling up to the front of the building, I look up and see that it stop. I see that Edward are siting in the passenger sit. He leans over and hugs someone. I can see long blond hair. and it feels like someone pushed a knife in my heart.

".. I dont know if I will be waiting around fore you."

He has moved on. just like he told me he would.

I can feel my eyes water up, and I just sit there. Carrie Underwoods voice still in the ca whit me.

"I told you so, oh I told you so

I told you some day you would come crawling back and asking me to take you in

I told you so, but you had to go

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in to again."

The song keep going and I feel like I have lost everything. I have lost everything, just because I couldn´t see have great Edward was before I had left. Because I just couldn´t say yes to marry him. And do you want to know that worst part of everything?

I have sines the second week I knew Edward seen us grow old together. So way couldn´t I just say yes? The only deferent thing about Edward and me was that he so us getting married and grow old together, I so us just the same way just whit out the married part.

And the kid part, well I´m not so against it anymore. I have just never thought about it. But yeah I would have his kids. A little boy whit his green eyes and reddish hair. Yeah I can see it all now, now that he has someone els.

"Would you say:

"I told you so, oh I told you so

I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in.

I told you so, but have to go.

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in tow again."

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again.""

The music ended and I just turned the radio off. I know that I should be heading back to the motel, but I cant find the power to do so. It feels like my hole body is power less. I knew that it was posable that Edward had moved on, but I had hoped. I cant deny that, even if I want to. He was alway to good for me anyway.

I jump when someone nocked at my window.

"Hey miss, you cant park her." I looked up and so a man in a police uniform. I nodded and started the car and drove to my motel.

As I did drive back to my motel room I started to think about everything and come to the conclusion that I would pack my stuff and get on my way again. That I would lev Edward be, he deserved to be happy. He had found someone new, someone that probably wanted all the things he wanted and that with out having to leave him for six month before she did see that he was all she wanted.

I had maid my bed, so now I had to sleep in it.

And that meant saying goodbye to Edward for ever.

I started to pack my thing when I got back to the motel and ones my stuff was packed I got online and to find some ticked that would get me back to Florida.

The only problem was that it was not one ticked on any of the plans the next day. So I had to wait.

I was depressed and the song "I told you so" seemed to fit right now, just like it had in the car. So I found a Carrie Underwood version and downloaded it. Ones that was done I put it on and on repeat. It did go over and over again until I woke up the next day. I was just inside the hole day. Waiting for the next day to come. Waiting to put the hole country between Edward and me again. I needed that, because now I was afraid to go out side the door. Afraid that I might run in to Edward, afraid to see him together whit Tanya, afraid of seeing them happy together, smiling at each other. Afraid to see Edward having everything I now wanted to have whit him, with someone els.

As the night come, I got out to the car. I started it, and ones again put "I told you so" on repeat. The song played ones, twice and I still just sat there. I wanted to go to my old home. To maybe get one last look at Edward, before I left. But I was still afraid. I didn´t want to see him with Tanya ones more, but I was even more afraid that one more look wouldn´t be enough. that one more look would make it more difficult to leave.

I took one deep breath. Pushing me to get out of the car. I need to get out of this car. He has moved on. He has someone new. He has someone that loves him. He dosen´t need me.

I was trying to tell my self all this so that I would leave the car, and not go to him.

"Why wasn´t you there to day?" Someone pulled my door open, as he yelled at me.

I looked up to see him, I knew it was him by the voice,but I had to see him. Had to be sure that I wasn´t hearing things.

"Well are you going to answer me?" He was angry, his anger was thick in his voice and his eyes was almost black. "What you lost your voice?"

"No" I whisper, not sure what to say. What did he mean by why wasn´t I there to day? Where sud I be?

"Can you turn that stupid song of? It´s so depressing. " I turned the car off, as I did that I took my eyes of Edward. He was just as perfect as ever, even now when he was angry. It hurt to look at him, looking and knowing that he was never again going to be mine. "So where was you?"

Ones again I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know that you can hear me. So tell me why wasn´t you there?" He wasn´t yelling anymore, but his anger was still there in his voice.

"Where?" I whispered so low that not even I was sure I had said it at all.

"Speak up Isabella." It hurt that he called my me my real name, and the way he said it hurt even more. It was like saying my name was living a descanting taste in his mouth..

I don´t know what did it. Maybe it was the way he said my name, or the fact that he was yelling at me fore something I didn´t know, or that he was angry at me when he has someone new. But I could feel my own anger reis.

"Where, Edward? Where was I suppose to be?" I yelled back at him.

"You know where, you have been there everyday the last month." he yelled back at me. I was stunned. He had seen me. So he knew that I had been there. Knew have pathetic I was. "What you thought I didn´t know you was there or that you was even in town? One of my friends owns this place. He called me right after you checked in to this place."

I just shock my head. He knew. He knew that I had been here a month. That I had been out side his place.

"So you know have pathetic I am than." There was no reason to deny anything now, he knew. He knew that he had been right all along. That I had come back. That I had been spying on him kind off. I took one little look at his face and he looked a little shocked.

"Pathetic." he whispered.

"Yeah you had right all along, but I´m not asking you to take me back Edward. I so her. I´m happy for you and you did say that you wouldn´t be here waiting fore me, but I was pathetic enough to hope that maybe you was waiting after all." I really dont know what come over me, where I got the confidence to say it all. But it was out there now. He know.

"So where was you to day?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"Here."

"Don´t lie Bella. Where was you?"

"I was here."

"Cant you just tell me the truth? Your still in the car! It was still running when I got here, so where was you? Why wasn´t you at our place?" Edward´s voice got louder and louder as he did go on and he was also getting angry again. I never liked angry Edward.

"I´m telling the truth, Edward. I was here. I have been siting in the car for a wail whit it running. Trying to tell my self to not go and try to get on last look at you..."

"What do you mean by last look?" The anger was back in his voice, but it was something more there to. It remained me of hurt, but that couldn´t be it could it?

"I´m leaving tomorrow." I whispered.

Edward shut the door hard and just walked away from me. I was in a shock of his action. He hadn´t gone far before he turned and walk back to me, he kept pacing back and fort and I just sat there in my car. Not sure what to do now.

Suddenly Edward was back at my door and he opened it. He lend in to the car so he was at the same height as me. "What did you mean about me not waiting fore you?"

"You said that you wouldn´t."

"You was leaving Bella." He whispered."I was hurting. I needed to say something, anything. Why wouldn´t I wait fore you?" I was about to say something, but Edward kept going. "I know that you are meant to be with me, and that means that I´m meant to be whit you to. It goes both ways."

"But Tanya..."

"Is my cousin." He whispered.

"your cousin." I whispered back. He nodded.

"Can you pleas ask Bella. Pleas. Pleas dont make me ask you." I meet his eyes. I could see that he wanted me to ask, that he needed me to ask. That I had to ask, because he wouldn´t. After all, it was I that left.

"Can I pleas come home Edward." He´s smile brook free. The smile that I have missed for so long, the smile i kept for me. My favorite smile.

"Yeah. It´s not home without you." He looked me in the eyes. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

"Good, because there is one thing I have to tell you."

I took a deep breathe and let it go slowly. "Oh." I was not felling confident right now.

Edward so my doubt so he took my hand and helped me out of the car, when I was out he pulled me in to his and whispered "I told you so."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Heres the lyrics to the song, **I told you so**.

**"I Told You So"**

Suppose I called you up tonight

And told you that I love you

And suppose I said I wanna come back home

And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson

And I'm tired of spending all my time alone

If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted

And it's killing me to be so far away

Would you tell me that you love me too

And would we cry together

Or would you simply laugh at me and say

I told you so

Oh, I told you so

I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in

I told you so

But you had to go

Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever

Would you get down on yours too and take my hand

Would we get that old time feeling

Would we laugh and talk for hours

The way we did when our love first began

Would you tell me that you've missed me too

And that you've been so lonely

And you've waited for the day that I returned

And we'd live and love forever

And that I'm your one and only

Or would you say the tables finally turned

Would you say I told you so

Oh, I told you so

I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in

I told you so

But you had to go

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

Cheek it out on youtube:

http:/ www . youtube . com /watch?v=_PDLUGTK4sU (just remove the spaces.)

Or her you have Randy Travis singing it.

That way you can pick your self.

http:/www . youtube . com /watch?v=l-dX3yFkLVE&ob=av2e _

* * *

><p>AN 2:<p>

I have done some small changes about the song, thats all because the lovely ADdIct3D24 told me that it wasn´t originally a Carrie Underwood song, but only her version of Randy Trevis´ song.

Sorry for the mix up.

XxXxX

This story just come to me. I hope you liked it. Pleas tell me what you think.

And to those of you that read my story I stuck my tongue out, I´m soon done whit the next chapter. I´m not totally out of my writhing block yet, but hopefully is this helping. But I cant say when I think it will be done, but I hope it will be soon.

*SeeS*


End file.
